The Love Triangle
by Purple-Diamonds
Summary: Alfie starts to take a liking for Patricia. Eddie is doing everything to become the best boyfriend in the world. Amber is well being Amber. Nina and Fabian are trying to give Fabina another shot. Joy moved on from Fabian and onto Jerome. Mara is suspicious that Jerome is cheating on her. Jerome is clueless. Oh and Mick is back! (Peddie, Fabina, Amfie, Jara, Moy)


**The Love Triangles**

**Summary:Alfie starts to take a liking for Patricia. Eddie is doing everything in his power to become the best boyfriend in the world. Patricia is unaware of any of this. Amber is well being Amber. Nina and Fabian are trying to give Fabina another shot. Joy moved on from Fabian and onto Jerome. Mara is suspicious that Jerome is cheating on her. Jerome is clueless. Oh and Mick is back! But he returns with an old crush on Joy.**

**Okay this is REALLY rewritten. I thought that the previous version of this story was horribly written and bad grammar but I'm back and improved! By the way Kt and Willow will be here but Willow won't be staying in the house. She will live in Isis house but spend most of her time in Anubis house.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Stop it!" Patricia said in between breaths as Eddie tickled me. The reason to this tickle fight is _long _forgotten.

Eddie grinned then pinned his girlfriend down to the living room couch "Kiss me."

Patricia rolled her eyes, "Fine."

She regained her posture on the couch and leaned in to kiss the smirking teenager. The sweet kiss turned more passionate and soon they began making out.

How long they were making out for is unknown but sooner or later it had to come to an end.

"Are you guys done sucking faces!" The angry voice came from the most unusual person. Alfie.

They broke apart blushing furiously when they noticed Alfie was not alone. Behind him stood the rest of the house.

All the girls were giggling and awwing at the 'Peddie' moment. Jerome and Fabian were smirking. Alfie was strangely furious.

Luckily, Trudy came in to Patricia's and Eddie's rescue "Dearies i have great news... Come come sweetie." gesturing to the unknown person behind the opened door.

The new or shall i say old student was then visible by everyone. "Hey guys. Missed me?" Mick said bringing in a suitcase.

Smiles and joy came about from the students well everyone besides Eddie and KT who had not a clue who the blond was.

Fabian introduced him "Eddie, KT this is Mick. He used to go here before you came. You could say Eddie was like his replacement."

Trudy said "You came just in time for dinner."

They all took their usual seats and took out an extra chair for Mick. Mick told them about his time in Australia for who knows how long and Alfie ended up starting a food fight for 'old times sake' according to him. Speaking of Alfie, Eddie was planning to have a chat with hime about how he reacted to Patricia and hime making out.

* * *

Amber said "Okay everyone go freshen up and then we will meet up in the attic for an official Anubis house reunion. And we will also play truth and dare."

Alfie made his way to his room but was stopped by Eddie. Alfie frowned.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Eddie asked.

"Sure.." Alfie said unsure.

They entered the room and Eddie took a seat on his bed. They sat their in awkward silence for a minute.

Alfie started "Okay is theres nothing then i'll just be-"

"Do you like Patricia?!" Eddie yelled which startled Alfie but he still managed to feel confident.

"And what if i do?" Alfie said cockily.

"I would appreciate if you would try to get over your crush on her. It's not going to happen and I don't want to see you get hurt and rejected." Eddie said slightly angry.

"You can't tell me what to do! And if she likes me or not is up to her not you so if will excuse me." Alfie smirked.

"You little.." Eddie was interrupted by Fabian who had called them up to the attic. And he may have wanted to murder Fabian for not giving him the chance to hit Alfie really badly.

* * *

Before Eddie walked up the staircase he noticed Alfie whispering something to Jerome and Jerome looked really confused by the looks of it.

They all positioned themselves on the cushions which were placed in a circle. There were snacks and food there too.

Amber said "Okay so i'll start." She spun the bottle until it landed on ... Nina.

"Nina truth or dare?"

"Truth." Nina said.

"Okay ...um.. Oh i have one. Who would you kiss besides Fabian in this room?"

"Umm...uh... I guess Eddie." Which make Eddie smirk and Patricia tense but Nina send her reassuring smile as well as Eddie.

Nina spun the bottle and it landed on...Joy.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Joy said bravely but soon regretted it when she saw the smirk on Nina's face. She knew Nina wouldn't make her do something embarrassing or dangerous. They had became friends not long after they found the Mask of Anubis.

"I dare you to...make out with Patricia." Everyone looked shocked. "That's how we play Truth and dare in America unless you want to play a child's version of it."

Amber said little unsure "Well it is kind of boring... i think we should do it your way Nina...But don't you dare make me do anything that would ruin my hair."

Everyone agreed some less sure than others.

Joy leaned in awkwardly into Patricia and soon their lips touched and quickly they began making out. There were no sparks but it was fun and kinda nice to kiss and not have the taste of food or in Patricia's case a 'boy sandwich'. The boys (besides Fabian who found it slightly awkward) began to whistle. The two girls decided to give them a show and moaned aloud. They broke apart and laughed at their reactions. Speechless.

The game continued like this and lead to Mara having to give Jerome a strip tease (which he would later thank Alfie for the dare), Amber having to take out her bra and underwear (without taking out her clothes of course) and giving it to Fabian to wear (much to his embarrassment) and Eddie having to make out with Victors stuffed crow Corbiere (and luckily for them Victor was not there to witness it).

Jerome skinned the bottle and it landed on ... Alfie. Alfie grinned while Jerome sent him an 'are you sure look'.

He asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Alfie said and rather quickly but no one quite noticed it.

Jerome said "I dare you to... make with Patricia for 5 minutes."

Patricia and Eddie looked absolutely shocked but in Eddie's mind he saw it coming. "What?!"

Alfie looked hurt for a second but quickly brushed it of with a joke "I'm hurt Patricia. I thought we had something special!" He pretended to cry and quite dramatic actually. Patricia laughed which made Alfie feel less hurt.

They leaned in and kissed until it turned into a make out session. Four minutes passes and Eddie couldn't take it. He screamed, "Okay that's enough!" which caused Patricia and Alfie to break the make out session.

Patricia yelled "What the is wrong with you!"

Eddie said sarcastically, "Well my girlfriend is making out with a guy in front of me!"

"It was a dare! Alfie and I are only friends!" They continued to argue and the yelling only became louder and louder until someone snapped.

"Can your guys get any louder! I don't think China heard you!" Nina screamed.

Everyone went silent.

"You know what Eddie?" Patricia said softly breaking the silence.

"We over."

* * *

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**THANKS FOR READING! **

**-Sibuna**


End file.
